Splatalot couples
by akl110998233
Summary: Here are a few couples i thing should be together. Sorry if it really bad and short. It's my first Story.
1. Ballista

A/N sorry if the grammar's bad.

Disclaimer: I do not own Splatalot or the characters

Ballista looked out of her bedroom window waiting for her boyfriend to return from his family. For her it was hard to believe that they would get together. Apparently from the other defenders point of view it was obvious. They spotted the chemistry.

It was funny because it was just like a romantic film, the two friends getting close, finding they had lots of things in common and falling slightly in love with each other.

Ballista wondered out of her bedroom. She heard a very loud laugh. It could only be Kook. A few months ago, Kook asked Shaiden out on a date and to his surprise she agreed.

Seeing the happy couple made her miss her boyfriend even more.

She waited for hours, the next time she looked at her clock it gone 11pm. Ballista decided to get a good night's rest as clearly her boyfriend wasn't coming back to night.

She was just about to fall asleep as the door opened. She lifted her head up to see who it was, and then she smiled. He dropped his suitcase down and bent his head to kiss her. A few seconds later Ballista said "I missed you so much, Gildar"


	2. First Date

A/N: So this is my second chapter of splatalot couples. I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own splatalot or the characters.

Gildar was sitting in the splat-taxi, waiting to return to Splatalot. Then again he was waiting to return to Ballista. He had gone to visit his family for a few days as according to his mum, they have had a family crisis.

While sitting in the taxi, Gildar took his mind back to when he and Ballista had first got together. It was quite unexpected (especially for them) it kind of went like this.

Gildar had just finished defending the castle from the attackers that decided to have a surprise attack. Anyway Gildar was in a mood as three of the attackers were being sassy to him (and Kook who also wasn't very happy about it either). Gildar and Kook were walking back in to the main room and suddenly

"Kook are you alright, I was getting worried!" Shaiden shouted.

Gildar also noticed Ballista behind her, looking very bored.

"Yes sweetheart. I'm fine." Kook said.

The pair kissed very sweetly. Gildar turned around suddenly, to stop looking at the pair.

"Now I know how Thorne feels." Gildar thought to himself.

The happy couple left happily, leaving just Gildar and Ballista.

"That was horrible." The huntress said out loud, "You wouldn't catch me kissing me boyfriend."

"Really. Not even me." Gildar said surprised

"Well." Ballista started saying, "Wait, you're not even my boyfriend."

Gildar just laughed. Then, looked up to see a worried look on Ballista's face.

"What's wrong. " The Viking asked.

"Nothing, it's just I have had 24 boyfriends and I never kissed them." She said

"So?" Gildar asked.

"So, we weren't exactly like Kook and Shaiden were we, kissing every minute of the day." She answered, "What if one of my boyfriends were perfect for me and I just throw them in the dungeon."

She moved and sat next to Gildar. The pair said nothing for a few moments. Gildar was just listening to the other defenders talking about the recent attack.

"Here." Gildar said, "You can have my mirror, for a bit, so you can remind yourself of how beautiful you are."

"Thanks." She said, and took it cautiously.

The pair found themselves getting closer to each other. Ballista could feel their lips about to touch when….

"Gildar, my boy, come here!" Knightriss shouted.

Gildar quickly pulled away and went of the see Knightriss.

After talking to Knightriss about the attack, Gildar went to find Ballista. He checked everywhere, the main room, the prep room, even her bedroom. Gildar then went up to the tower of the castle. He found Ballista looking at his mirror. He stood next to her, looking out at the view. She put the mirror down and stared out at the view as well. None of them spoke for minutes.

"Do you want to go out for dinner, later, just me and you?" Gildar asked.

"What like a date?" The huntress replied.

"If you don't want it to be" Gildar said

"Okay, meet me outside the castle and 7:30." She replied and walked off.

Gildar stood out there for a few more minutes. Then, he started to panic. He was going on a date with a girl who's had 24 boyfriends. He ran down and knocked on Kooks bedroom door.

"Come in" A voice sang.

"Kook, I have a date…" Gildar explained.

"Nice one Buddy." Kook said.

"With Ballista." Gildar finished.

"Shaiden!" Kook shouted.

Shaiden came in and Kook explained what was happening. She told Gildar place where Ballista like to eat, what she liked to do and want she didn't. Gildar reckoned he was in there for 45 minutes.

"Okay, Gildar go and get ready." She said, "Don't forget to look at your mirror."

"I gave it to Ballista." He said

"Why did you do that?" Kook yelled at him.

Gildar was about to explain when Shaiden told him to ignore Kook and go and get ready. Several hours passed. Ballista put on her favourite red dress and made sure her hair was extra smooth. She looked in Gildar's mirror and agreed to herself she looked perfect. Gildar made sure his hair was smooth and shiny. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." He said.

"Hey buddy, you're looking handsome." Kook said.

"I know. What did you want?" Gildar asked.

"I just wanted to let you know that, you have been a great friend and if Ballista puts you in the dungeon. I will try and get you out." Kook explained.

"Kook, Ballista won't put me in the dungeon." Gildar said.

"That's what they all say." Kook said leaving.

Half an hour later Gildar was waiting for Ballista, outside the castle. He was getting nervous. Kooks' words kept ringing in his ears. Ballista would throw me in the dungeon would she? The castle doors opened. Ballista walked out looking beautiful. He opened the car door for her and they drove off.

When they reached the restaurant, it was 8:00pm. The waiter showed them to their table. They started talking about defending, weapons. Kook and Shaiden got brought up a few times. When, one of Ballista's ex-boyfriends walked in. Ballista put her and at the side of her face.

"What are you doing?" Gildar asked.

"He is one of my ex-boyfriends." She said.

"Shouldn't he be hiding from you?" Gildar asked

"No. He was the only boyfriend to dump me. What is he doing? Is he looking?" Ballista asked.

"No." He said.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Wait, he is now taking a sip of water." Gildar told her sarcastically.

"Very funny." She said.

"Ballista, I thought it was you. How are you?" The ex-boyfriend asked.

Both Gildar and Ballista jumped. Gildar looked at the ex-boyfriend. To Gildar, he looked pathetic.

"I am good. What about you?" Ballista asked.

"Yes, I am good, just taking the wife out to dinner." He explained.

"That's nice. As you can see, my fiancée is treating me to dinner as well." She said.

Gildar almost spat is drink out. He realised the ex-boyfriend was looking at him.

"Hey, I'm Gildar. I'm Ballista's fiancée." Gildar said, "Darling, I think we are done here should I get the bill"

"Yes, you can." She said confused.

"Well, it's been nice catching up." The ex-boyfriend said and returned to his wife.

When the ex-boyfriend sat down, Ballista shouted "Darling!"

"Fiancée!" Gildar shouted back.

They left the restaurant quickly. When they were driving back to the castle, Gildar burst out laughing. Ballista did as well.

When they arrived at the castle, Ballista stopped Gildar before he walked back into the castle.

"I've had a great evening." She said, "It's been one of my best"

"Glad you enjoyed it." He said.

They just stared at each other for a few seconds. Then Gildar bent his head down and kissed her. To his surprise she didn't pull away.

(Back to present time)

Gildar got out of the splat-taxi and paid the splat-taxi driver. He got his entire luggage and walked inside the castle. It was gone 11pm. He remembered Kook's happy face when they arrived back (only because he had saw them kissing and used it for blackmail for the next few weeks.) Gildar walked up to their bedroom to find a sleeping Ballista. When he shut the door, she woke up. He walked over to the bed and kissed her. She said how much she missed him.

The next morning, everyone was up and welcomed Gildar back. Kook almost jumped on him, even Skabb said he missed him. Everything was back to normal. Except Ballista still had Gildar's' Mirror but he didn't mind. Ballista entered the kitchen and kissed Gildar. He found it funny as the fact she didn't kiss her boyfriends was the fact they got together in the first place.

A/N: Was it good? Sorry I had to put some Shaiden and kook in there.


	3. Kook and Shaiden

Shaiden was walking towards her and Kooks bedroom. Ballista and Gildar's bedroom door was wide open. She decided to ignore it and walk past but then retraced her steps when she saw Ballista, Crocness and Knightriss searching the bedroom.

"What are you guys up to?" Shaiden asked.

"Ballista lost Gildar's mirror and now we are searching for it." Crocness explained.

"You did what! Ballista, Gildar is going to be the first boy to dump you." Shaiden said.

"Yeah, he will be the first boyfriend to dump me. Anyway, just help me find it." Ballista said panicked.

"Okay. Wait one second." The ninja said.

Suddenly, Shaiden zoomed round the room, checking everywhere.

"Ballista, it's not here." She said.

Downstairs in the main room, Kook was holding Gildar's mirror. He only took it because he was told to, by Gildar.

"Do you think the girls will kill us, when they find out we took it?" Kook asked Gildar

"Yeah." Gildar replied, "Stop worrying."

"I just don't want to get dumped by Shaiden. I think I'm in love with her." Kook said

Gildar looked up.

"Fine, you can tell Shaiden." Gildar said.

Kook rushed up to find Shaiden. He peered into their bedroom. No she wasn't there. Then he peered into Ballista's bedroom. Yes.

"Shaiden, can I have a word?" Kook asked.

"Okay. Excuse me girls, my boyfriend wants me." Shaiden said.

"Well, my boyfriend's gonna kill me." Ballista said.

"What is it honey?" She asked.

"Well, I take it you're searching for Gildar's mirror." Kook replied.

"Yes. Why?" she asked,

"Well. Gildar has it but don't tell the others or I will get killed." Kook explained.

"Why has Gildar got it?" She asked.

"Long story. I only told you because well, I think I am in love with you." Kook said.

"I love you too." Shaiden said.

The two kissed. Thorne passed and decided to wipe it out of his wind completely. Thorne walked down to the main room and saw Gildar with his mirror.

"Well, this is a new record. 6 months without your mirror. We should throw a party." Thorne said.

"7 months actually and why are you in a bad mood." Gildar asked.

"I just saw my sister kissing bird boy." Thorne explained.

"Funny how those two kissing got me and Ballista together." Gildar said.

While back up stairs. Kook left Shaiden to talk to the boys; While Shaiden went back to talking to the girls.

"Hey guys, it's okay Kook took it and gave it to Gildar." Shaiden explained.

"I knew it." Ballista shouted. The girls gave her really look. "Okay, so I didn't know it."

"Also Kook told me he loved me." Shaiden screamed. Ballista screamed and ran to hug Shaiden.

"Oh my gosh. That's amazing. Can we expect wedding bells?" Ballista asked.

Kook ran down stairs to the boys. They were discussing Tinkors' recent departure to Inventors University for gifted inventors.

"I can't believe he's gone I mean…" Skabb was saying

"I just told Shaiden I love her." Kook shouted.

"You told me sister you what." Thorne shouted.

Just then they heard to screams coming from upstairs.

"Either Shaiden has just told the girls kook loves her or they are being killed." Skabb said.

Kook and Gildar gave him a glare before running upstairs. Then they ran into the bedroom.

"Who's died, who's died, who's died?" Kook kept asking.

"Kook. Shut up!" Gildar screamed. "Who is dead?"

"Oh look Shaiden. Our boyfriends thought we were in trouble and came to save us." Ballista said.

"Ahhh, No one's dead." Shaiden confirmed.

"What was the screaming about then?" Kook asked.

"What you just told me." Shaiden replied.

"Really. I don't think that it's worth screaming about a mirror." Kook said.

"No not that part. The I love you part." Shaiden said.

"Please stop their before you kiss again." Thorne interrupted.

"Yeah." Skabb agreed.

Hours later the 8 defenders, sat round the kitchen table having dinner. One by one they left to get on with their own thing except Gildar and Ballista.

"Gildar, I have something to tell you. I kind of lost your mirror." Ballista said trying not to smirk.

"Oh, right. I forgot to tell you that Kook took it." Gildar said, "I have no idea why…"

"Gildar. I know Shaiden told us." Ballista said.

"I'll be back in a minute." Gildar said calmly. "Kook!"

While upstairs. Kook was having a kissing practice with Shaiden.

"I think Gildar just screamed your name." Shaiden said, "You better go."

Kook sighed and wandered down stairs, to find Gildar. He guessed Ballista found out about the mirror.

"Yes, Gildar." Kook said.

"Did you tell Ballista about the mirror?" Gildar asked

"No. I just told Shaiden. She must have told Ballista." Kook replied, "Anyway, what's the big deal about it?"

"Kook. Ballista was searching for that Mirror the whole of today. I am now going to get thrown into the dungeon for this. I quote you said _if Ballista throws you into the dungeon I will try and get you out._"

"Hi, boys." Shaiden said, "Gildar is it possible to have Kook back please."

Gildar sighed and wandered off the find his Girlfriend.

"Now, where were we?" She said and then kissed him.

Later that night, all of the defenders were asleep except one. Kookaburra lay awake and turned to see Shaiden fast asleep. He got up. Hot milk normally got him off to sleep. He crept along the corridor. He wandered if Gildar was awake. He opened his bedroom door. He saw Gildar fast asleep with Ballista snuggled right next to him. I love you. Those words kept ringing in his ears. Today was one of the best days of his life.


	4. Kook and Shaiden's Wedding

Shaiden was feeling very nervous. Today was going to be the best day of her life. She was currently in a hotel room with Ballista, Crocness and Knightriss. Ballista was busy doing her make up. Knightriss and Crocness were making sure everything was going to plan.

"There we are Shaiden. You're looking beautiful." Ballista said.

Shaiden looked in the mirror.

"Wow! Thanks Ballista." Shaiden said.

"Now, where's your dress?" Ballista asked.

"Hanging on the bathroom door." Shaiden replied.

Meanwhile, back at the castle:

"Kookaburra! Get up now." Gildar shouted.

"What. What's happening?" Kook asked.

"Kook! We need to get moving in 2 hours!" Thorne said.

Kook immediately got out of bed and ran into his bathroom to get ready. Kook tried to remember what happened last night. All he could remember was lots of laughing.

"Gildar! Where are my clothes for today?" Kook asked.

Gildar turned around and looked at Thorne and Skabb. No one knew where his clothes were.

"Kook, they have to be in your room." Skabb shouted.

"Well, they're not." Kook shouted back.

The rest of the boys ran up to Kook's room to help find his clothes.

"Kook, what's hanging on your bathroom door?" Thorne asked.

"My clothes for today. Now help me find them." Kook said.

The boys looked at Kook.

Back at the hotel:

"So is everything ready?" Shaiden asked nervously.

"Shaiden stop panicking, my dear." Knightriss said.

"Yeah, we've doubled checked everything 5 times." Crocness reassured her.

"Nothing can go wrong." Ballista said.

"Yeah, I mean the boys aren't going to mess up are they." Knightriss said.

The girls all looked at each other quite worried.

"I'm just going to call Gildar." Ballista said.

"Hello." Gildar said.

"Hey, I was just wandering if anything is going to plan?" Ballista asked.

"Yeah. Everything's fine, except Kook's not ready yet." Gildar replied.

"What." Ballista said, "You do realise that you are leaving in an hour and a half."

"Don't worry. Everything's fine now." Gildar said, "Love you."

"Get a move on." Ballista said.

"Love you to would have been nice." Gildar said.

"Ballista, what's happening?" Shaiden asked.

"Nothing, they'll be ready in time." Ballista replied.

"Okay." Shaiden said.

"Shaiden, it's time to put on your dress." Crocness said.

Shaiden took one last look at her dress before taking off the bathroom door and putting it on. When she came out, Shaiden looked beautiful.

"Wow." Crocness said.

"You look beautiful my dear." Knightriss said.

"Ahhh." Ballista screeched.

Meanwhile the boys were at the church.

"She's late. She's late!" Kook panicked.

"Kook, have you never heard of being fashionably late?" Gildar asked.

"Yes, but she is really late!" Kook shouted.

"Relax. Shaiden is only 5 minutes late." Thorne reassured him, "Calm down. I want my sister to have good wedding photos."

"Calm down. Calm down. Hhaaaa. Calm down." Kook kept repeating.

"Take a look Thorne. That bird is going to be your brother in law." Skabb said.

"I know." Thorne said.

"Kook, calm down. Everything's going to be fine. Is that your mother?" Gildar asked

"Yes why?" Kook asked.

"She looks a lot like you." Gildar said, "She's coming over."

"Kook, sweetheart, Where's Shaiden?" Kook's mother asked.

"You know the saying fashionably late. Look half of the guests are fashionably late." Kook pointed out.

Kook and Gildar just laughed while Kooks' mother didn't look amused.

"Can I just say that Kook looks a lot like you." Gildar said.

"I know. What have I done to deserve that?" She asked her self before sitting back down.

"Ouch." Gildar said.

"I don't know where I get my sense of humour from." Kook said.

Suddenly Shaiden's father appeared through the door to give everyone the signal. The music started playing.

"This is it." Kook said.

"That bird is about to become my brother in law." Thorne said.

"Shaiden smile." Her father told her.

"I am smiling. I'm not Thorne." She said.

Ballista went through the door first carrying some red roses followed by Crocness and Knightriss. Ballista was wearing a red dress, while Croc was wearing a green one and Knightriss and blue one. Ballista couldn't believe that Shaiden was getting married to day. When she reached her seat Shaiden was next to Kook.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to witness to pairing of Kookaburra and Shaiden."

Throughout the service everyone was excited about the first wedding.

"Now with the power invested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride. Shaiden jumped on Kook to kiss. Everyone cheered.

A few hours later:

"I can't believe I'm married." Kook said at the reception.

"I still can't believe that my brother in law is a bird." Thorne said.

"It's quite funny how relax we are all now." Skabb said, "Earlier Kook was going mental.

"Time for the photos, first up, Bride and Groom." The photographer said.

"Gotta go." Kook said.

"I can't believe today is almost over." Thorne said.

"Yeah. Kook's mother doesn't look happy does she?" Skabb said.

"No. I looked at her before the service and she looked fine, until she spoke to Gildar and Kook." Thorne answered.

"Yeah. I saw them laughing." Skabb said, "I say them. I mean Gildar and Kook.

"Best man and maid of Honour." The photographer said.

Gildar and Ballista walked outside on to the balcony. The photographer told them to do poses.

"Told you, we wouldn't mess up." Gildar said, "You were 10 minutes late."

"I know. That was deliberate. Any I was only asking because Shaiden was getting Nervous and worried." Ballista said.

"You didn't even say love you." Gildar said.

"I love you." She said.

Kook and Shaiden took the first dance.

"Wow. Today was amazing." Kook said.

"I know. I was so nervous." Shaiden said.

"After this dance, call it a night then tomorrow, we will be on our Honeymoon." Kook said.

Shaiden agreed. When the dance was over they said by to everyone.

"See ya guys in 2 weeks." Kook said.

"Bye." Shaiden said.

"So, this is it. Kook said, "The rest of our lives together."

"Yes." Shaiden replied. "What should we do first?"

**A/N: Please don't criticize me for the Vicars speech. I don't really know any of it. **


	5. The engagment

The sun was setting on the Kingdom of Splatalot. Thorne and Crocness stood on the top of the castle, looking out at the sunset. It had been 3 months since Kook and Shaiden's wedding. When they came back from their Honeymoon, they were both very tanned. As soon as they got back Kook went to hug Thorne and the said your brother in law is back. Thorne was in a very bad mood that day. They were so tanned that nobody recognised them. A week ago Gildar and Ballista got married. Now they were on their Honeymoon. Soon there was to be another engagement.

"I can't believe that half of the defenders are married." Crocness said.

"It was bound to happen someday." Thorne said back.

The couple had been dating for a year although 7 months of their dating had been in secret. It was Knightriss and Skabb who had found out they had been dating.

"So, where are we going tomorrow night?" Crocness asked.

"I was planning on taking you to that Italian restaurant." Thorne said.

"Okay. Wow, I never realised that the sunset was this beautiful." Crocness said.

"It's okay." Thorne said.

They both stood in silence watching the sun do down.

"Gildar and Ballista's wedding was… something." Thorne said.

"You got that right." Crocness stated.

"It was funny when Gildar's brother nearly murdered Kook." Thorne said.

"Yet you still didn't smile." Crocness said.

"I was smiling on the inside." Throne replied.

"You almost smiled when Ballista's mum had an argument with Knightriss about leader ship." Crocness said.

"Well, it was a very funny wedding. The wedding cake was a bit heavy on the icing" Thorne said.

"Yeah, everyone agrees with you on that one even Gildar and Ballista." Crocness said.

"The boys had bets on who would look the best Gildar or Ballista." Thorne said

"Thorne! Who won?" Crocness asked.

"It was undecided." Thorne replied.

"Come on. It's getting cold." Crocness said.

Thorne and Crocness walked down the castle tower and to the sitting room where, to Thorne's dismay, Kook and Shaiden were sitting.

"Thorne, big brother, how are you?" Kook asked.

"I was okay until I saw you." Thorne replied.

"One day, you will love me like a real brother." Kook said.

"When that day comes, I will be crazy." Throne said.

"Now, now boys we don't want to upset me do we?" Shaiden said.

When Thorne and Kook argued, Shaiden was the only person who could stop them as they both loved her dearly.

"So, Crocness what is it like dating Thorny here?" Kook asked.

"Well. Thorne is very sweet and I am on the verge of making him smile." Crocness replied.

"That's cool." Kook said.

Thorne went out of the room and a few minutes later came back with two drinks. One drink for himself and one drink for Crocness.

"So can Shaiden and I expect a sister in law any time soon Thorny." Kook asked.

Crocness almost spat out of drink but managed to keep it in while Thorne spat out his drink all over Kook.

"I was only asking." Kook said wiping himself.

The next day things had got off to a bad start. First Thorne still hadn't gotten over about what Kook asked him. Then, Gildar and Ballista skyped them, they told everyone what they had got up to on their Honeymoon. That would have been okay if Skabb hadn't accidently mentioned the bets. Gildar and Ballista both got annoyed. Gildar got annoyed at the fact that they hadn't decided a winner and Ballista got annoyed for the fact that they did bets in the first place.

After that, Knightriss spotted attackers so they had to defend the castle all morning. Thorne got particularly angry at one attacker who insulted him and Kook just laughed. Luckily for Thorne, he had this evening to look forward to until Crocness said she wasn't feeling well.

The other defenders decided not to waste the booking and the 4 of them went leaving Thorne and Crocness having a quiet night in.

"Okay. Let's get this film started." Thorne said.

"There's no need to rush. The others won't be back for another 2 hours." Crocness said.

Thorne started the film anyway and they cuddled together. To their surprise it was Horror as well and as you can imagine with a bowl of popcorn sitting on both of their legs. The popcorn went flying everywhere. Sometimes there were even a few screams from Crocness and Thorne jumping out of his seat.

The movie was about aliens coming to earth and attacking a married couple. Thorne made some remarks about why this couldn't have happened to Kook.

They were getting near the end of the film. Thorne and Crocness were glued to the film wandering what would happen next. Nothing could stop them from watching it when suddenly…

"Crocness, will you marry me?" Thorne asked quickly but slowly enough for then bother to understand it.

"Yes." Crocness quickly answered back.

They both sat in silence for a few seconds ignoring the film.

"Did I just propose and did you just accept?" Thorne asked.

"I think that is just what has happened." Crocness replied.

"Right, you're going to need ring." Thorne said dragging Crocness off the sofa.

Thorne dragged Crocness into his room and he pulled out draws filled with clothes until he found a small box.

"Were you planning to propose anyway?" Crocness asked.

"No but anyway this was my Great-grandmothers ring. When she died, she left it to me in her will and said give it to the person I loved the most." Thorne said placing the ring on her finger.

They heard the front door slam shut and lots of mumbling. Thorne and Crocness ran downstairs to see their fellow defenders.

"Thorne, Crocness what happened in here?" Knightriss asked.

"We were watching a horror movie." Crocness replied.

"Hey, Skabb and Knightriss have something to tell you." Kook said excitedly.

"Yes thank you Kook. Well Skabb and I have been dating for 2 months now." Knightriss said.

"Wow." Thorne said.

"That's great. We have something to tell you but we have to tell everyone including Gildar and Ballista." Crocness said.

Not long after the other 4 defenders returned they all went to bed.

The next morning around 11am the defenders Skyped Gildar and Ballista.

"This better be important, as you can see I am in the middle of drinking." Gildar said.

"You carry on." Thorne said.

Gildar was drinking when Thorne announced the news.

"Crocness and I are getting married." Thorne said.

Gildar spat out his drink and starting to choke on it, there were 2 screams from Shaiden and Ballista and lots of celebrating. Then Skabb and Knightriss told Gildar and Ballista heir news. Gildar almost spat out his drink again.

"I can't believe we are going to be related." Shaiden said to Crocness.

"Neither can I." Crocness said.

"Don't worry Thorne if you have any problems, you know where your brother in law is." Kook said.

Thorne sighed but then got hugged by Crocness. Inside Thorne was smiling; he just wished he could remember how to smile again. Although if he was going to smile he would make sure Gildar or Kook could not see him.

"To the happy couple." Knightriss shouted.


	6. Planning the Wedding

Crocness and Thorne sat in Thorne's bedroom discussing the wedding. It had been 4 months since Thorne had unexpectedly proposed. Gildar and Ballista had returned and congratulated them in person. Then they told everyone what they had got up to and what the hotel was like.

"So, I was thinking a traditional wedding but with a twist." Throne said.

"What's the twist?" Crocness asked.

"At the reception, we cover everyone in slime." Thorne replied back.

"I know Kook annoys you but I don't think sliming him and everyone else is a great way of revenge" Crocness said.

"It wasn't to get revenge on Kook. It was just for some fun and secondly what would you do to get revenge on Kook?" Thorne asked.

"Doesn't matter, we need to keep planning this wedding. You do know it is in a few days' time." Crocness said.

Thorne sighed and let Crocness go through all of the options of types of wedding. After about an hour, they decided where they want the wedding and where they were having the reception and other minor things. As soon as they were done, Thorne ran to find Gildar. He found him in the Vikings (and huntress's) bedroom.

"Okay Gildar, tell me how you coped." Thorne said.

"Coped with what?" Gildar asked.

"Wedding planning." Thorne replied.

"Thorne I am going to tell you the truth. You don't cope and you just do what Crocness wants unless it is really weird." Gildar told him, "Also, I think there are two reasons for having a honeymoon. The first reason being to celebrate your marriage and the second one being to celebrate the fact that you got through the wedding planning."

"Okay." Thorne said, "What do you mean if the idea is weird? What ideas are weird?" Thorne asked.

"What are all the questions about Young Jedi?" Kook said walking in.

"Very funny Kook." Thorne said.

"No seriously." Kook said.

"Thorne is struggling to cope with the wedding planning." Gildar told him.

"Ouch." Kook said, "Wedding planning is tough."

"Kook what would you say were perfectly normal weddings?" Thorne asked.

Kook told him what he thought were perfectly normal weddings. Thorne listened carefully as to him he was getting the list of what is a weird wedding. Thorne straight away what Gildar meant by letting the bride chose things as by what Kook was telling him, Thorne could tell Shaiden had told him what she had wanted and Kook had gone along with it.

Thorne went back to his room. He found Crocness there going through a very big folder.

"Right Thorne, I am going to get my dress tomorrow and the bridesmaid dresses. You can order the food and make sure the decorations are all perfect. Happy? Good." Crocness said quickly.

The next day:

"Crocness, I am so excited. I remember getting my wedding dress." Ballista said.

"Ballista, it was only 3 months ago." Shaiden said.

"Guys, I'm ready." Crocness said.

"Okay." The girls said together.

Crocness walked out.

"What do you think?" She asked

"Wow." Shaiden and Knightriss said.

"Ballista?" Crocness asked.

"It's beautiful but I think it's not the perfect one." Ballista said.

Ballista walked over to the dresses. She picked out 3 dresses and gave then to Crocness. The first dress was too puffy and in Shaiden's opinion had too many bows. The second dress had very big sleeves and everyone agreed it was hideous. The third dress however was perfect. It was sleeveless and was puffy but not as puffy as the first.

"That's perfect." Shaiden said.

"I agree." Knightriss said.

"I knew I could find you the perfect one." Ballista said.

"Now." Ballista said grabbing a few dresses of the rails "Come on ladies it time to get out bridesmaid dresses sorted out."

The girls tried on at least ten dresses when they all agreed on which dress they all wanted. Crocness wanted matching ones and as you can guess there were lots of arguments. Most of them coming from Ballista saying the dresses are too big, too slim, needs more bows but finally they all decided.

Back at the castle:

The boys were discussing what food they should have at the wedding.

"So any ideas?" Thorne said.

"Well, I was thinking burgers, southern fried Chicken." Kook said.

"Good. That would be great for the children coming." Thorne said.

"For the adults, I was thinking risotto." Gildar said.

"That will do. Now for pudding." Thorne said.

"Something chocolate." Skabb said.

"Chocolate soufflé." Thorne said, "Now for the decorations."

The boys went to the hall in the outskirts of the town. The decorations looked great.

"Let's see if they match Crocness's plan." Thorne said.

"That banner is a bit out of place and that table is quite close to that table." Kook said.

"Ok, let's change them and only them." Thorne said, "I don't want to redecorate this whole room again like before Kooks wedding."

"That was fun." Kook said.

"Skabb, help me move the table over. Kook and Gildar move the banner left and up." Thorne said.

Five hours later, the boys returned to the castle.

"That took a long time." Skabb said.

"Well, if Kook hadn't knocked the banner down. Then we would have gotten back quicker." Thorne said.

"You can't blame me for everyone slipping on the water outside the hall." Kook said.

"Yes, we can if you hadn't of fell in that lake, we would never have slipped over." Gildar said.

"I see the lost and wet boys are back." Ballista said walking in, "You do realise it has gone 11pm?"

"Yes, we had some trouble at the hall. Don't worry it's all sorted now." Thorne said.

"Come on everyone we need our beauty sleep." Gildar said and took Ballista with him.

Thorne went upstairs to his room to find the wedding folder still on his bed. He looked through it, looking at all the ideas they had come up with and where they were having the wedding, the seating plan which took 3 days to sort out where everyone was sitting. As soon as Thorne got into bed he fell asleep straight away.

The next morning Thorne woke up very early. He went downstairs to find his brother in law having breakfast.

"You know when you go out this early Shaiden always worries about where you are." Thorne told Kook.

"Don't worry; I have left her a note." Kook said, "I can't wait until tonight."

Thorne looked at him puzzled.

"The stag do." Kook said.

"Right, you haven't gone over the top have you?" Thorne asked.

"Don't worry; it will not be like Gildar's." Kook said.

Ballista walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"You two are up early." She said.

"So are you." Thorne said.

"Well, I have some last minute Hen night plans to sort out. Don't worry; I haven't gone over the top." She said.

"What's this?" Gildar asked.

"I was reassuring Thorne that his Stag do won't be as over the top as yours was." Kook said.

"Nobody told me what happened at your stag do." Ballista said to Gildar.

"Well, I can't remember that much just Foam, lights, foam, my hair getting wet and more foam." Gildar told her.

"Sounded like fun." She said.

"Although, I hope the castle doesn't get attacked because it would ruin the plans." Kook said.

Thorne looked over at Gildar and Ballista worried. Gildar mouthed it will be fine at him.

Later that day everyone was in the prep room talking about strategies to keep the attackers away from the castle for the next few days. Thorne just stood in the corner silently, listening to everyone's ideas.

"You okay." Crocness asked him.

"Yep, just can't believe that I am getting married in 2 days." Thorne said.

"Me neither." Crocness said.

"I can't wait." Thorne said holding her hand.

**A/N: Please don't criticize me about the food they have at weddings. I am not sure what food they have so I made up what they would eat. **


	7. Meeting the Parents

It had been 3 weeks since Crocness and Thorne had got married. Kookaburra was still up to his old tricks, a few days after Thorne and Crocness's wedding, especially when Skabb's parents turned up. They were just like Skabb except from they really hate Vikings. So Kook came up with this idea.

"Gildar, my feet are stuck to the floor." Ballista said.

"What." Gildar said walking over to her, "Hang on. Now I'm stuck."

"Kook!" They both shouted.

"What. Oh the plan has worked." Kook said.

"This was your plan." Ballista said, "Skabb's parents only hate Vikings."

"Well, it was a great plan Kook but Ballista and I would like to move and walk around." Gildar said.

They could hear some hello's from downstairs.

"Well, it's time to make my appearance see ya." Kook said shutting the door.

Today was the day Skabb would be meeting Knightriss's parents. The boys were giving Skabb some tips on meeting the parents.

"Don't worry. It will be fine. Just don't smash up anything." Thorne said.

"Meeting the in laws is fine." Kook said, "When I met mine…"

"They hated you. Mum was on the phone to me straight after you left." Thorne said.

"She doesn't hate me now." Kook said.

"Shall we phone her?" Thorne asked.

"No thanks." Kook said.

"Also don't be too enthusiastic." Gildar said.

Meanwhile in the sitting room:

Knightriss was talking to all of the girls.

"I hope today goes well." Knightriss said.

"Don't worry the boys are giving Skabb some advice now." Crocness said.

"So all of your meetings went well then?" Knightriss asked.

The girls all looked at each other.

"Well mine could have gone better." Shaiden said, "Let's just say, we won't be meeting up anytime soon."

"Well, we can meet up with my parents again." Ballista said, "I will have to make sure Gildar wears a mask because my father threatened to punch him."

"Mine went well." Crocness said, "Just my parents got worried when Thorne didn't smile and got shocked when he announced that he hadn't smiled in 8 years."

"So, your husbands are giving my boyfriend advice on what not to do based on their mistakes" Knightriss said.

"Haven't you got to be going?" Shaiden asked.

"Skabb! We have to go." Knightriss shouted.

"Okay." Skabb shouted back.

The couple left the castle.

"It is going to go so badly." Ballista said.

The other defenders nodded in agreement. While in the car, Knightriss and Skabb sat there silently secretly worrying about what will happen very soon.

"Okay, Skabb there are a few things you need to know about my parents. One: they like being in charge. Two: Don't forget manners, if you do leave immediately but don't leave in a straight line put some zigzags in there and three: I have a younger sister when she is mentioned try not to punch them." Knightriss told him.

"Why would I punch them?" Skabb asked.

"Well apparently she is doing amazingly well for herself. She lives in a mansion. I mean I own a Castle but do they take any interest? No." Knightriss said angrily.

Then they got to the house. Knightriss ran the door bell and two people who loved mid 70s stood there smiling (quite freakishly) at Skabb.

"Welcome young lad. Come in. Come in." The man said.

"Hello. My name is Moon and this is Knight." Moon told Skabb, "Please come this way."

"So you seem like a nice young lad. What are your hobbies?" Knight asked.

"Well, I like bashing things but only old things that are useless or have no meaning." Skabb said, "Also I like defending the castle."

"Oh dear. You're a defender. Really Knightriss we expected better from you. I mean look at your Sister Medeva. She lives in a Mansion. Do I need to say more?" Moon said.

"Well yes that would help me also can I say Knightriss owns a castle." Skabb said.

"I'm sorry. Did we ask for your opinion?" Knight said.

Skabb took this opportunity to stand up and do what Knightriss told him leave quickly.

"Where do you think you're going?" Moon asked him.

"To the bathroom" Skabb said and left.

Inside the bathroom, Skabb got out his phone and phoned Thorne.

Thorne was busy discussing strategies with his fellow defenders when his phone rang.

"Hang on. Wait its Skabb. I'll put him on loud speaker." Thorne said, "Hello."

"Hi, Thorne everything is going very bad. They hate me and I have been in their house for only 5 minutes." Skabb said.

"Unfortunately Skabb, you haven't beaten my record. I was in the in laws house for 2 minutes before they hated me." Kook said.

"That doesn't matter. What should I do?" Skabb asked.

"Just sit there in silence and only speak when you are spoken to and when you have been there a decent amount of time leave as fast as you can and never return." Gildar told him.

"Thanks." Skabb said ending the call.

The boys turned around to find the girls staring at them.

"What?" They all asked.

"Nothing, it's just we never thought we would see the day you three would give out good advice." Ballista said.

Back at the house:

"Skabb, I see you have finally returned." Knight said, "Please sit down."

"I hope you aren't allergic to cheese as we are having lasagne." Moon said.

"No. I'm not allergic to cheese." Skabb said.

They sat down and had lasagne. About 10 minutes after they had finished, Skabb looked at his watch and calculated that they had been there for two hours. So they decided to go back to the castle.

When they arrived at the castle, they found their friends all waiting for them to hear what had happened. They told everything that had happened including the bit about the defenders. The boys had gone up to Skabb room to discuss stuff while the girls stayed in the main room.

"Well, I hope your parents never come around here." Crocness said.

"Yeah, we might get killed." Ballista said.

"I'm just glad you two are still alive." Shaiden said.

"So, am I." Knightriss said in agreement.

Meanwhile the boys were talking about there in laws.

"I can't even remember what they are called." Gildar said, "Her dad hayed me so much that we left in one hour."

"What did you do to upset him?" Kook asked.

"Told him about our date." Gildar said.

"Well I think Thorne will agree with me here that it is best that I don't mention anything about my in laws." Kook said.

"Yes it is. Crocness's were okay except they always smiled weirdly at me." Thorne said.

"I think we can all agree that all in laws are trouble and we should never see them again." Skabb said.

**A/N: Only 1 chapter left until I finish this story. **


	8. The Honeymoon

A year had passed and Knightriss and Skabb had got married. The wedding was great; everyone had a great time except Gildar, who had to keep his head down as half of the guests were Barbarians.

"I smell viking." One of the Barbarians said.

"I'm going to die. I'm going to die." Gildar said panicking.

"Yes, you are." Kook said.

"Don't worry; Skabb is trying to tell him he's wrong." Ballista said.

"Or he is giving him directions to Gildar." Thorne said.

"I'm leaving…" Gildar said.

"No you're not." Ballista said

"This will be funny; you know this actually might make me smile." Thorne said.

"Gildar will die and Thorne will smile. This will be a weird day." Kook said.

Luckily, Gildar didn't die but did have stay close to Kook and Thorne in case a barbarian tried to kill him.

"Great. I'm stuck with the hyper bird and the alchemist who would happily see me dead." Gildar said.

"Don't worry Gildar you're not going to die. Yet." Kook said laughing.

"Ballista, we are leaving now." Gildar said.

"Oh come on. You have Thorne and … Kook protecting you." Ballista reassured him.

"Look at Kook, he couldn't defend a ball." Gildar said.

"Don't worry Gildar; no one's going to kill you, my dear boy." Knightriss said.

"That was the last words she said to him officer, then we heard a neck being broken." Kook said joking.

"Come on let's get a drink."

Here's your wine madam." The waiter said.

"Thank you." Said Moon but when she saw the three defenders glared at them then walked away.

"I think that was Knightriss's mum." Kook said.

Well, that was the wedding. Everyone promised Gildar he would never be in the same room with that amount of barbarians again. Soon after the Wedding, Knightriss and Skabb went to straight to there honeymoon. They were going to Spain which for them would be a 7 hour flight. They got their suitcases at the castle then said Goodbye to their fellow defenders.

"Hope you have a great time." Crocness said.

"Congratulations." Shaiden said.

"I can't believe today is nearly over. I've had such a good day." Skabb said.

"I haven't." Gildar said.

"What was that Gildar?" Skabb said.

"Don't hurry back." The Viking answered quickly.

"Hey guys. Where's Kook?" Thorne asked.

"Shaiden, Shaiden. Look I'm swimming in the moat." Kook shouted.

"How much did he drink tonight?" Ballista asked.

"Well we better be going. See you soon." Knightriss said.

They got to the airport. They decided to have a bite to eat as they hadn't eaten since 8pm and it was now 11pm. Skabb hated midnight flights as he could never get any sleep and then he would sleep the whole of the next day. They finally boarded their flights. They were sitting next to business man. Half way through the flight the air hostess was offering drinks.

"I will have a coke please." Skabb said.

"In Spanish they call coke la coque." The man next to them said.

"Right." Skabb said.

"Do you know I have met Pierce Brosnan?" The man said.

"Really." Skabb said trying to sound interested.

The man kept talking to Skabb and telling him how to pronounce objects in Spanish and kept telling him his Pierce Brosnan story.

"Switch seats with." Skabb said to Knightriss.

"Why?" Knightriss asked.

"It's like talking to Kookaburra." Skabb said.

"Fine." Knightriss said.

So they swapped seats and Knightriss heard the Pierce Brosnan story twice. Then to make matters worse the man started panicking about bombs on the plane and the pilot being asleep.

The next day:

"So how was your flight?" Ballista asked on the webcam.

"Don't ask." Skabb said.

"Skabb sat next to some who was vainer than Gildar and spoke like Kookaburra." Knightriss said.

Everyone laughed except Gildar and Kook. Knightriss and Skabb explained to then how much this man annoyed them.

"We have to go. My mother is calling." Knightriss said.

"Bye." The defenders said cutting them off.

Later that day:

This is a delicious lunch." Skabb said.

"Yes it is my dear." Knightriss said agreeing with him.

"Hang on, my dear I recognise him." Knightriss said.

"It's the man from the flight!" Skabb said, "No. It will be like Gildar and Kook are here except they will be in one person."

"Calm down. He hasn't recognised us yet." Knightriss said.

"Hello. I thought it was you two." The man said walking over, "I'm not interrupting things am I?"

"Well yes…"Skabb said.

"No, you're not." Knightriss said.

"I never caught your jobs. What are they?" He asked.

"We stop ordinary people from invading our castle." Skabb replied.

"Well. That sounds like a challenge." The man said.

"No there are 8 of us in total." Skabb said.

"Ummm. I think I will let you get on with your Honeymoon." The man said.

"Thank you." Knightriss said.

Skabb and Knightriss did a lot through out there honeymoon. They went water skiing and went on jet skis. Then they went out to see the sights as a married couple. They couldn't believe that 2 weeks had gone that quickly. Knightriss's mother called quite a phone time. To make sure everything was okay.

When they got back to the castle, they were greeted by everyone and they got told of what recent attacks they had. Skabb told them how he got rid of the annoying man and what they got up to.

A few weeks later Knightriss kept felling sick and throwing up so she couldn't defend the castle for weeks. She was very upset and she kept telling everyone it was a tummy bug and that she would be fine in a few days. The illness kept getting worse.

"Knightriss I think you should see a doctor." Crocness said.

"Yeah, I agree." Shaiden said.

"Okay, I will go tomorrow." Knightriss said, "But I think it's just a tummy bug.

The next day, Knightriss went to the doctors and heard some news see thought see would never here.

"Hey Knightriss, so what was it?" Skabb asked.

"Well, it's going to be a long term problem." She said.

"What, what is it?" Skabb asked scared but he didn't let Knightriss know it.

"Well, the thing is. I'm pregnant." Knightriss said.

**The End**

**A/N: Well this is where my story ends but my new one begins. Did any of you see the ending coming?**


End file.
